Midnight Run
by DarkAngelofInvisibleEmotions
Summary: Young Caylob Renalds is finding out that going against the rules his "Family" created was not such a good idea. Expecially when it starts threatening the lives of the humans he's been hanging around with. Expecially his ex human girlfriend, Hailey Gram.
1. Chaper 1

Homecoming

I stood in front of the large double doors that led into the college that belonged to the small town of Forks, Washington. It had been two years since i had last stepped foot through those doors. But this time, i wasn't human. The cold winter breeze blew past me as i stared at the school. The winds force whipping my hair in all directions and making the trees groan in protest as they were bent and pushed. Not only had this place been my school when i was human, it had also been my home.

Back when i was human, i had been taken captive by these strange creatures, which today, i know are called darklings. I was taken deep into the forest, far away from civilization. It was like a horrible nightmare. All these creatures, in all shapes and sizes surrounded me. Then this giant spider seemed to appear out of nowhere, raising itself up on six legs in front of me, making me freeze up. The other two legs hovered in the air and in the middle of those two legs, large deadly fangs exposed themselves. As it leaned forward, I watched as it spread those fangs and something that looked like lava from a lava lamp, but black, slid out of its mouth.

Some unknown creature then came and grabbed the sides of my head, prying my mouth open. That's when the thing in the spiders mouth suddenly had small red snake like eyes. I yelled out as it jumped from the spiders mouth and squirmed its way down my throat. Pain suddenly shot through my body, like someone was taking a chainsaw and slowly cutting away at my body bit by bit. The next thing i knew, i was coughing up blood like crazy, then my vision blurred and i fell unconscious.

When i awoke, still in the forest, the darklings or shadow demons as some people call them were gone and everything seemed different. The world around me seemed closer...and in fact it was. I could see tiny ants in the grass like they were the size of green beans. My hearing was a hundred times better, to the point where i could hear a dog whistle. I felt different myself. My body felt stiff, and my throat...oh god don't get me started on how that felt. But as i looked around a second time, that's when i spotted them...Bj, Aaron and Nick. Three people who had mysteriously disappeared over the past few years. They stood there, dressed in black...like statues. Their eyes were the things that had my attention the most. They were the same as the darklings, but different colors.

It was then that Aaron stepped forward and told me what happened, and what i now was. A midnighter. He told me that it was too dangerous for me to continue my human life and that i needed to leave all that behind. They would teach me how to live...how to survive and be in control. And like a little kid that had been tempted with candy, i let them drag me away from my life. I gave up everything that instant...my job...my school...my friends...and most importantly, my girlfriend. Who I'd been dating for three years as of the day i was captured. I still remembered her tear stainded face when Aaron had gone with me to tell her that it was over between us and that she'd never see me again.

That had been the worse decision of my life, and everytime I tried going back to make it up to her and apologize, they'd remind me of why I had done it in the first place. And that would instantly stop me in my tracks. I was too dangerous to be around her. I was now the predator and she, the weak and easily scared human, was the prey...my prey.

Just hearing that had always been enough to keep me in our hind out, but the pain of the memory was always there. Tormenting me. And as I trained to get used to my new "partner" and how to work my new body, I couldn't stop thinking about her. And now, two years later, I'm in full control and standing here to get my miserable human life back. I'm breaking all the rules by doing this, but I don't care. Unlike the rest of them, I didn't choose to be a midnighter.

_'Go ahead Caylob. They've taught us all we need to know. As far as I'm concerned, we're no longer a threat to them.' _That familiar alien voice rang in my head.

About a week after I joined the midnighters, I started hearing a voice in my head and thought I was going crazy for the longest time. Then I realized it was the darkling that was living inside me talking. It was weird at first but now I was used to it and me and "him" were pretty good buds.

"Easier said than done, there Ambriel." I replied out loud, before pulling on my sunglasses, to hide my midnighter eyes from sight. Then, I stepped forward and walked into the building.

It was just my luck that the bell for class exchange sounded and students filled the hallways. A smug amused smile came to my lips as I watched them stop in their tracks, look at me and then step aside so I could get through. If I had my human mind still, I'd act the same way, the girls with their mouths dropped open and a dreamy look on their faces.

I was a peice of eye-candy to them. Fresh meat for the taking. The guys, looked at me with the intent to kill, their teenage horomones kicking in, wanting to fight me and see where I stood in the school rank now. Bring it on. But of course, I couldn't help but bring attention to myself.

Everyone knew me here and anyone of them could tell you how much I've changed due to being a host. Back when I was human, I had short messy black hair and light blue eyes. I was on the chubby side and wore jeans, t-shirts and carried myself lazily. And the reason they were all staring at me now was because I was completely transformed.

I now had spikey silver hair with the tips of the spikes colored red. I had those special midnighter eyes but mine were bright green and hidden behind my sunglasses at the moment. I was also muscular and carried myself up straight and proud as people would put it. And I wore black leather pants with a black tight fit t-shirt. My leather jacket was flung over my right shoulder.

And just as I placed my hand on the office doorknob to go inside, I saw her...Hailey Gram...my ex-girlfriend. She had just appeared out of the crowd with two friends, who were staring at me like all the other girls. Hailey however held a frown on her slightly surprised face. My smug expression had disappeared as soon as I had caught sight of her.

"Caylob Renalds. Why, what do I owe this unexpected visit for?" The principle of the school asked, coming up from behind Hailey and making his way towards me. Everyone went dead quiet.

"Good morning Mr. Lipshitz. Good to see you again as well." I replied. Murmurs from the viewing crowd went around.

"Indeed. I see you've changed alot. Love the new look." I could hear the sarcastic tone in his voice and smiled playfully, turning around on my heels, in a circle like I'd seen all the preppy girls do.

"Do you like it? Really?" I asked in a girlish voice, before getting serious. Everyone laughed and that's what i wanted. Even Hailey and her friends were smirking. "Actually, I wanted to join school again. Start where I left off. My disappearing was do to a lot of stress." I stated.

_'You're such a smart ass.' _Ambriel said, making me smirk again. Damn straight I was.

_'I get it from you my friend.' _ I answered back mentally, making him laugh.

"Let's talk about it further in my office, shall we?" He asked, opening the door and motioning me inside. I gave him a teasing bow before walking in.

"Such a gentlemen." I said in that girlish tone again. He pushed me inside before closeing the door. Getting my balance back, I turned to him and stuck my nose in the air. "How rude." I said, throwing my jacket back over my shoulder.

He led me behind the counter and back into his office, where he closed the door behind me, and then sat down behind his desk. I took a seat in the chair in front of his desk and leaned the chair back on two legs. I watched the principle shuffle his papers before locking his hands together and sighing.

"So, tell me the real reason why you dropped out and disappeared." He started.

"I already told you that. I don't like repeating myself." He sighed again.

"What happened to you Caylob? You were such a good, nice kid. And now..." He started, then moved his head up and down. "This isn't you at all...this new look of yours." He finished looking back down at his desk. I frowned deeply.

"I woke up," I replied. "I realized that life wasn't all fun and games. We have to grow up sometime; I just decided to grow up faster than the others." I replied, staring out the window.

"I think it is something else." He pointed out, making me glance over at him through my sunglasses. "The day you disappeared...was also July 16th." My body tensed up at once when he said the date. That date...the worst day of my life.

"It wasn't because of that..."I stated. "Am i allowed to join up again or not?" I asked changing the subject quickly.

"I'll let you back in, but the trust of your fellow classmates, you'll have to earn back on your own." He told me, filling out some paperwork, then handing me my schedule. "Good luck kid."

I got up and headed for the door without a word. I knew what he was talking about. The day before I disappeared, was the Championship of the Swim Team. It was the first year out town had ever qualified for it. I had disobeyed Aaron and had gone to the meet that day, and that was the day I realized fully that I was indeed a threat.

So when it was my turn to go, instead of going, I walked out of the arena and because of that, I sent my team into an automatic disqualification. It had cost them the Championships. So I didn't blame them for wanting to knock me into the next century, cause I'd be pissed too.

I glanced down at my schedule when I was halfway down the hall and stopped in my tracks with a deep frown. I had English, History and Math. But the one that stood out the most, as if it were printed in size 40 bold print, was my fourth period class...Swim Team.

That sneaky bastard. Sighing in frustration, I had to control myself from going back there and kicking the old man's ass. But instead I just crumbled up the peice of paper, and threw it out before heading for my locker. This was going to be a long hard year.

I reached the locker, letting my fingers open it by feel. The tricky part was not thinking about the numbers, that cleverest and most dangerous of human inventions. It was hard enough when my fingers faltered, and I had to start over, forcing my way through the sequence number by number, like some freshman on his first day at school. Success on the first try.

I heard the tiny click of the last cylinder lining up and pulled the locker open happily. But distracted by my thoughts of numbers, I realized to late that someone had crept up behind me. A familiar scent swept through my nose, setting off old alarm bells, fearful and violent memories suddenly rising up.

A fist struck the locker, slamming it shut again. The sound echoed through the now empty hallway as I spun around.

"What's up Caylob. Lost your fat, I see." Jason Hudson. He had been Forks biggest bully back in the fourth grade.

As sharp as any flash of darkling memory I got from Ambriel, I recalled being trapped behind the school one day by Jason and friends, punched so hard in the gut, that for a week, it hurt to piss. Though it has been years since Jason had done anything worse than slam me against a wall, the tightening in my stomach remained knot tight as it has ever been.

"Yeah I did," I replied. "It's called working out. You should try it sometime." I mentally kicked Ambriel for making me say that. The little pest had a habit of making me say things I normally wouldn't.

Jason grinned and stood closer, making me turn my head to the side, as the smell of sour milk sharp on his breath entered my nose. "You calling me fat? Huh? The funny thing is, saying that, only makes you look like a bigger retard."

"If I'm the retard here Jason.."I coughed past the smell. "Then how come I passed senior year of high school my first time, and it took you three?" I argued, a smug smile on my face. Jason didn't like that at all. He reached out and ran one hand through my hair.

"And a new 'do'," Jason shook his head sadly. "You think to look tough? Like everyone doesn't remember what a little pussy you are." I found myself staring at Jason's throat, where the blood pulsed close to the surface. One shallow rip through the frail skin and life would spill out, warm and nourishing.

"Think your little extreme make over makes you Mr. Cool, don't you?" Jason went on. I found myself smiling at his words. What had happened to me, was so much more extreme than anything Jason could imagine. "What's so funny?"

"Your weakness." I blinked. The words had just popped out of my mouth. Jason took half a step back, blank faced with shock for a moment. He looked one way down the empty hallway, then the other, as if checking the reaction of some invisible audience.

"My what?" He finally spat. I nodded slowly. I could smell it now, I realized, and the scent of weakness had triggered something inside me, something that threatened to spin out of control...Ambriel.

He was a darkling after all, and the scent of weakness was driving him crazy. My mind grasped for some way to master myself. I tried thinking about all the training I, no we, had gone through. But they had all flown out of my brain. All I had left were words. Maybe if I kept talking...

"You're the kind we cut from the herd." Jason's eyebrows went up.

"Say what, retard?" He asked.

"You're weak and afraid."

"You think I'm afraid, Caylob?" The boy tried to put on an amused smile, but only half his face obeyed. The left side seemed frozen, taut and wide-eyed, his fear leaking out into his expression. "...of you?"

I saw his heart quickening, his hands shaking. _'Weakness' _Ambriel hissed in my head.

"I can smell it on you..."The words faded as I finally lost control. I watched the rest of what happened like a passenger in my own body. I took a step forward until my face was as close as Jason's had been a moment ago.

The fear in my stomach had changed into something else, something hot and cruel that surged through my chest and up into my jaw. My teeth parted, lips pulling back so far that I felt them split, baring my teeth and half an inch of gums. My whole body grew as taut as one long trembling muscle, swaying for balance like a snake ready to strike, arms and fingers bent in rigid claws.

I made a noise then, right in Jason's face, a horrific sound that I had never heard before, much less produced myself. My mouth still wide open, the back of my throat cinched tightly closed, a breath forcing its way out with a long shuddering hissss...a mix of fingernails on a chalkboard, the shriek of a hawk, and the last rattle of a punctured lung.

The noise seemed to coil in the air for a moment, wrapping around Jason's shuddering frame, squeezing the breath out of him. The hiss lingered in the empty hallway like the echoes of a shout, disappearing into the buzzing fluorescent lights. Jason didn't move. The twisted half smile stayed on his face, muscles frozen, as if some careless surgeon had snipped a nerve and he was stuck with the half-formed expression for the rest of his life.

"Weaknessss," I said softly, the hiss still ringing in my voice.

My body softened then, Ambriel slipping back into me, departing as swiftly as he had come. My jaw relaxed, and my muscles lost their tense rigidity, but still Jason didn't move. He looked thoroughly frozen, like a rat that had just lost a staring contest with a python. He didn't make another sound, as I walked to the swimming pool, listening to Ambriel's laughter in my head.

_'You and I are going to have a serious talk mister.' _I growled mentally.

_'Is that so? What for? Me having a bit of fun. That guy was pissing in his pants and you know it.'_ He replied with a laugh.

_'That wasn't a bit of fun, Abe. That was torture. You don't use people's fears and nightmares against them.' _I snapped. Ambriel stopped laughing at once.

_'Hey! I'm a darkling! Just because I live inside you now, doesn't mean I'm going to listen to all your damn rules.' _He hissed back. Yeah, he defiantly was a darkling.

_'I don't care Abe. I don't want to be like the others, okay? People have enough problems with their fear and nightmares without some alien coming along and messing with them as well. Especially in school. What if people had been watching?' _I asked him, heading toward the pool.

_'I wouldn't have done it if people were watching, dumbass. I'm not stupid.' _He replied. _'Plus, it's boreing inside your head. You've got nothing to do in here. I'm bored out of my mind. Throw a freaking Xbox or something in here will ya? And who cares about people and their nightmares, I know i don't.' _He returned. I sighed.

_'And that my friend is why; you're the one trapped and not me.' _I countered, pushing the double doors open.

I could hear splashing from the pool and took a deep breath. Part two of my miserable day had just begun. Walking out into the light where the pool was, I saw the team lined up at the starters block, hunched over; one foot pressed up against the back board, hands resting on the edge of the platform. Their heads were hidden under dorky water caps, eyes covered with goggles, and should I mention speedos'? Ohhhh yes. Guys swim team is speedo 101.

When the gun went off again, they dove into the water and started for the other end of the pool. I watched as I walked down the side, heading for the man holding the gun, who was also the coach, Mr. Hopkins. Oh joy. I was surprised the old fart hadn't retired yet. The team flipped under the water, their feet hitting the wall and propelling them back in the direction they had started.

Mr. Hopkins was yelling orders at them. Either, "swim faster" this, or "tuck in your arms," that. Ah, the joys of swim team. I stopped walking when I was close enough to the coach without being in punching range. The swimmers touched the wall and took deep breaths as they took off their goggles.

"Well, on a good note, you all did well. And on a bad note, I expected more out of you all. I know you can do better and go faster than that! What the hell is wrong with you kids today? Huh? Anyone care to explain?" He snapped.

No one answered. They all looked down as he yelled at them. If they had tails, they'd be tucked between their legs. Mr. Hopkins just kept going on and on. Probably making them feel like ants. That was every coaches' job though, to make us feel like failures. Then we'd push ourselves to the limit and beyond so we wouldn't be failures.

"Well? Anyone care to answer?" He asked. In that instant, all heads looked up, and all eyes were on me which made Mr. Hopkins look at me too. An emotionless look crossed his face. "Well, if it isn't Mr. Renalds. And looking good." He stated. I just stood there. "What you doing here Renalds?"

"I'm in your class sir. Lipshitz idea." I replied.

"Oh, this should be good." One of the swimmers said. Irritation clear in his voice. It was David Manning.

The guy was the second best swimmer after me. Though he was probably the best now since my drop out. I'd change that quickly though. If there was one swimmer or person who could hate me more than everyone else, it would be him. He would've gotten into the big time swimmer meet, if we had won Champs. But I threw those chances out the door for him.

"We can't let him join back! He cost us everything last time!" David yelled.

"Oh put a sock in it David." Billy Bane said. "We haven't made it to Champs once since Caylob left. I hate him too, but letting him back in is our only shot at Champs again." He explained.

"Good point Bane," Hopkins replied. "Go get changed Renalds. We'll see if you even still got what it takes." I nodded and headed for the changing room

Yippy! I'm on swim team again. Ambriel laughed, knowing I was joking. The last thing I wanted to do was wear a speedo, let alone be on the damn team again. I hated everyone on the team, apart from Brandon. So yay me.


	2. Chapter 2

Heart Stopper

I hated walking out into the swimming pool area in a speedo. For one, the things were very uncomfortable and I found myself having to reach back and pull out wedgies from my butt every 10 seconds. Guess they never heard of swim trunks. I headed back over to the coach, pushing my hair into the swim cap and quickly hiding my eyes behind the goggles.

I had to say though; it felt good being back even if I didn't want to admit it out loud. The funny part was, when all the guys saw my now fully exposed muscle body, a look of total shock came over them. No more chubbiness for me. And I literally had to hold Ambriel back from taking over my body, and making me strut my stuff as I walked.

"Take a picture boys, it lasts longer." I called out, snapping them back into reality with a blink, and then they were swimming away.

"Renalds, you're going up against David. Clean swim...two circuits. Got it?" The coach instructed. A smirk came to my face. Just what I wanted.

"Perfectly clear coach." I replied.

"Good." He told me then turned to the others. "Out of the pool maggots!" He yelled. Without any word, the others climbed out of the pool and stood there, waiting anxiously for us to start.

David and I took our spots on the platform, one foot pressed against the backboard, our bodies bent forward, muscles tight, and hands on the platform itself. We took one challenging look at each other then the gun went off. We flung ourselves into the water with a loud splash before we headed for the other side. Our legs kicked like crazy under the water, propelling us forward while our arms acted as rutters to keep us in line. Each time our heads broke the surface; we'd take a breath and look at eachother.

We weren't supposed to focus on how far ahead or behind our opponents were, but to focus on pushing our bodies and finishing. My lungs worked in over drive to keep up with my fast beating heart as it pumped blood through my body. Right now, I was going at my normal human speed, my muscles were aching with the restraint to stay at that speed instead of useing the speed I now had. I saw the end of the pool closing in and took a deep breath, before flipping under the water, touching my feet to the wall, then propelling myself back the way I came.

I had lost track of where David was. My mind was completely focused on winning now. The sound of splashing water...the sound of my rapidly beating heart and my quick breathing was the only thing I could hear at the moment. The wall came again and my mind went through the motions...breathe...flip...press...kick...swim.

And I was heading back to the other side on my second round. And I hadn't noticed when, but on my last turn probably, I had released everything. Every muscle in my body releasing its tension as my full speed broke free, and before I knew it, I was done.

I gasped for breath while the guys pulled me out of the pool and patted my back and shoulders, telling me how amazing and fast I was. I stared at David when he pulled himself out of the pool and stood there panting, eyes glaring at me, and I instantly braced myself for what was coming next.

Not only had I intruded into his turf and made myself welcome, I was also taking away his "pack" and challenging his for dominance. Instincts kicked in at once and I ducked down, feeling the wind from his fist fly over my head and I heard the horrible yet satisfing snap of a bone breaking, as the fist came into contact with the guy standing behind me.

And like a cat, ready to pounce on its unexpected prey, my tense muscles released again, sending me forward. I slammed into David, sending us both back, before I flipped us both over so I was under him and his back was pressed against my chest. My legs came up and wrapped around his waist, while my left arm hooked tightly around his throat, holding him there.

Though he fought like hell to try and get free, he wasn't helping his situation considering I was useing 10% of my midnighter strength to hold him down. Each time he fought against me, my arm around him tightened, cutting off his breathing even more.

"David! Relax! I don't want to hurt you!" I ordered, but he didn't relax.

His face was starting to turn blue, and I knew that I had to let him go, but I couldn't. If I let him go, he would just try to keep fighting me, and that would put others in danger. Finally, as both the coach and Lipshitz came running towards us, I heard a loud crack which drew my attention to David again.

His body went limp; his eyes rolling into the back of his head and a single ragged gasp escaped his mouth. I let him go at once. I pushed him away from me and stood up, just as the coach reached us and knelt down to check on David.

"What on earth happened!" Lipshitz yelled, glaring ar the team before me.

"I had no choice but to restrain him sir. He was trying to fight me and was putting the others in danger. I couldn't let him go when he was acting like that." I explained in a quiet voice, still staring at David.

Coach pulled out his cell phone and was talking to a woman on the other end, asking for an ambulance. David was alive but he most likely wouldn't be able to breathe on his own for awhile. But that crack...why had it sent a shiver down my spine?

_'You really did it this time.' _Ambriel stated quietly, clearly surprised and not knowing what to say exactly.

_'It was for his own good. If I would've let him go, he could've seriously hurt someone.' _I replied back, mentally.

"Dude, you're bleeding all over the place!" Someone yelled and I suddenly remembered the guy who had been hit.

My attention was now drawn on the boy, who I recognized as Brandon. He had his head tilted backwards and a blood soaked hand covered his nose. Blood was all over his chin and chest too, as well as on the pool floor. I quickly ran over into the locker room, grabbed two swimming robes, and then ran back out.

"I'll take him to the nurse, coach. It's my fault he's bleeding." I stated, pulling on one of the robes, while two guys helped Brandon into the other.

"Fine, but get your butt back here once he's been checked." Coach ordered. I nodded and led the guy out of the pool room. A trail of blood followed us as we walked.

When the bell rang, people quickly moved out of our way when they saw him bleeding and avoided stepping in the trail behind us. When Hailey came out of her class, her eyes widened when she saw us, but I ignored her for the time being and kept going. We reached the nurses office after another 5 minutes of walking. Pulling the door open, I helped Brandon inside and to one of the tables. Nurse Muse was looking over a sick girl, but noticed us and came over.

"Good lord Brandon. What happened to you?" She asked, as she started checking him over.

"He got nailed by David Manning in the pool. The punch was aimed to me but I ducked and he got hit." I explained. The nurse looked at me, and popped Brandon's nose back into place with a sickening pop. Brandon did his best not to yell out and tears streamed down his face from the pain, but he was taking it like a man.

"I see," She said. "And you would be?" She asked. I knew she wouldn't have recognized me.

"That's...Caylob Renalds," Brandon managed to say past the pain. "He...joined back up and kicked David's ass in swimming." A surprised look came to the nurses' face.

"Caylob? Really? Wow! I hardly recognized you." She stated. I smiled at her.

"Actually, you didn't recognize me at all." I teased. A light blush came to her face.

"Okay, you caught me." She chuckled. "It's good to see you again Caylob."

"Thanks. It's good to be back." I replied with a smile. "Sorry about the nose Brandon. I didn't know you were behind me."

"Nah, it's okay. It wasn't your fault. David's to blame for going crazy like that." He pointed out. The sound of the ambulance sirens going off entered my ears making me frown. Brandon frowned as well.

The nurse washed the blood off of Brandon's face, gave him some painkillers, and patched up his nose, so it wouldn't pop back out of place again. She gave us the all clear, and we headed out and back to the pool. The medics were pulling David onto a stretcher with an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose.

There was an oxygen tube embedded in his neck just below where his voice box was. The principle was talking to one of the medics before he spotted us and came over, a serious look on his face.

"Brandon, get your stuff and go home," He ordered. Brandon nodded and walked into the locker room. "You Caylob...tell me what happened." I sighed and ran a hand on the back of my neck, putting a worried look on my face.

"The coach had David and me race to see if I still had what it takes to be on the team. I guess David got ticked off that I beat him, because he suddenly wanted to fight me. He threw a punch at me, I ducked, Brandon got hit. I felt like the team was being threatened by David's crazy actions, so I had to restrain him the best I could. He wouldn't settle down though." I explained. The principle looked thoughtful.

"Is he...going to be alright?" I asked.

"He'll live if that's what you mean. He'll have to be in the hospital on an oxygen machine until he can breathe on his own again." He replied. "You've got one hell of a death grip there kid. They said that not only could he not breathe on his own, but he won't be able to talk anymore. You ended up crushing his voice box. He's going to be put into surgery to get it out, before it causes any more damage."

Panic and shock washed through me at once. I hadn't meant to do that to him! I had only simply wanted to hold him down so he wouldn't hurt anyone. So that had been what the cracking sound was. If it was possible to feel the color drain from your face, I could right there. I suddenly felt cold and my heart pounded in my chest.

"It's not you're fault son. It was self defense. I would've done the same thing. Go home, get some rest. And I'll see you in the morning." He told me, patting me on the shoulder before walking away.

I stood there frozen, even my breathing had stopped. I couldn't believe it. All that training...all that hard work and beatings I had to take. What had they all been for? I had hurt a human! Jackass or not. David didn't deserve that. And now because of me, he would never speak again. My training had been for nothing. Damn it! What had those two years been for!

_'Caylob!' _Ambriel snapped in my head, making me jump in surprise and come out of my weird space out. I felt my mind calm down at once and heard Ambriel sigh in relief. _'God man! Calm your ass down! You nearly killed me with all the thoughts suddenly running through your head.'_ He complained. Giving a low growl, I snapped the goggles off my face and walked tensely to the locker room

"Sorry. It's just I can't believe that I hurt him. It feels like all our training was for nothing. All the beating's and bleeding we had done for Aaron...it seems like a waste now!" I yelled, kicking a locker closed with a bang.

I stared at the long mirror on the wall, staring at my reflection. It showed the locker room just like it was, with me sitting on a bench, hands tightly locked together in one big fist, my bright green snake eyes glareing at myself in the mirror. Then they locked onto the person standing behind me, leaned up against one of the lockers, arms crossed over his chest.

He had spikey black hair, and long elf like ears. Two red earrings pierced both ears. A long black and red trench coat covered his body. Tight leather black pants covered his legs. He wore thick black boots and a skull-cross bone belt that had red rubies for eyes. He had long deadly claws on the end of each finger, a single fang stuck out past his upper lip. And his eyes...blood red snake eyes. The eyes of a darkling. This...this was Ambriel in the flesh.

_'Give it a rest Caylob.' _He stated in my head, his mouth moving in the mirror to the words. _'You're loseing it man. So you lost control for a moment there. So what? It could've been worse. You could've lost full control and not only killed him, but everyone in the room.' _ He pointed out. He had a point.

This was the only way a normal person as well as myself could actually see Ambriel, unless I entered my own mind. People always said that the eyes were the portals into a person's soul. And it was true, but here, if the midnighter looked into a mirror, the soul was reflected back at you.

That's why Ambriel now stood in the mirror. Any piece of glass, or anything that showed my reflection would show Ambriel as well. Him trying to calm me down right now wasn't lightning my mood any.

"Still Abe. The point of our training was to get me used to you and the changes you did to my body. To keep me in control so I would be able to keep my cool around humans. If I can't do that, then I might as well go back to HQ." I stated. Ambriel glared at me for that.

_'Like hell you are! I'm not going back to that God forsaken place. You'd have to drag me!' _He growled. I simply sighed, closing my eyes and tapped a finger to my head. Since he was trapped inside me; that could be arranged. _'Okay so you got a point. Shut up.' _He said seeing my finger then my smirk.

"Fine I won't go back. But if this happens again then I am. Got it?" I shot back.

_'Fine.'_He said with a grumble. Sighing again, I got up and started to put my clothes back on. I was going to need a major meditative lesson tonight.

Pulling on my sunglasses, I headed back out to the pool then left the room completely. The halls were empty since no one was here except the few janitors who were busy cleaning out the classrooms. Leaving the school, I took a deep breath of fresh air, thanking my sunglasses for keeping the sun light out of my eyes. Cause that would suck with my vision. Fishing for my keys, I headed to the parking lot where my car sat by itself.

I stopped in my tracks however, with a frown when I found Hailey sitting up against the school wall, her legs pulled up to her chest. Her face was buried in her knees but I could see the slight shake of her body even from this far away, and hear the soft sobs that escaped past her mouth. The only car in the parking lot was mine though.

Frowning deeper, I walked towards her, my feet pressing against the ground without a sound. I stopped when i was directly next to her and just stared at her for a few minutes. I pulled my jacket further onto my shoulder before lightly bumping my shoe with hers, making her jump.

"Hey. What's with the waterworks?" I asked calmly. Sniffing back a sob, she tried to wipe away the tears from her face, but more just kept coming.

"C-Caylob." She said, clearly surprised that I was still here. "I...I was d-dating Jason Hudson..."She started. Seriously? She used to hate the guy.

"What about the jackass?" I asked, leaning up against the wall.

"Well..." She said wiping away more tears. "He asked me to follow him into the woods after school, and I did." She explained. "We started talking and then he broke up with me."

"Why? Anyone would be stupid to break up with you. And trust me; it takes an idiot to know one." I stated.

"He...he wanted me to..."She started to say.

"Oh god Hail. Please tell me you didn't." I begged. What she was trying to say was that, he had taken her into the forest to have sex. I sighed in relief when she shook her head. Then she looked up at me, with puffy red, tear soaked eyes.

"That's why he dumped me." She said, and then she started crying again. I sank down to the ground beside her and pulled her into a hug, resting my chin on the top of her head while she buried her face in my chest and cried.

"God Hail..."I said with a sigh. Okay, so I still loved her and I hated seeing her hurt, so sue me. The memory of me breaking up with her came to my head all of a sudden.

"I'm so sorry. You don't need a jerk like him in your life. He'd only use you. I hate to say it, but you're better off without him. Find a guy who will treat you right and spoil you because he loves you. It might be hard to find a guy like that, and you'll have your heart broken a lot in the search, but he's out there. So don't let a jerk like Jason make up upset." I told her.

She nodded and stopped crying after a few minutes. I smiled and wiped her tears away. "You're too cute and beautiful to be crying." She smiled at that. "You'll get wrinkles." A soft chuckle escaped her lips.

"Thanks Caylob." She said and I nodded, getting back up to my feet, I held a hand out to help her up as well.

"Anytime," I replied. "Come on, I'll give you a lift home." She nodded and let me pull her to her feet, before we headed to my car. She blinked in surprise as I lifted the door open and up over our heads, instead of to the side like normal cars.

"This is your car?" She asked, getting in and looking around. I shut the door and got into the driver's seat.

"Yep, nice huh?" I asked and she nodded, clearly dumb struck.

The car was a 2015 Ford Shelby GT500KR, with tinted windows. It also had a million buttons and an extreme speaker set. The car was brand new, not even released from the factory yet. But I had my sources to getting one.

"Where on earth did you get it?" She asked, buckling herself in. I turned the car on and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Europe. After I left, I ran into some close family members that I never knew about. They have alot of money and pretty much let me buy whatever I want." I replied, as we got onto the main road.

"You've been to Europe? Seriously!" She shouted in disbelief. "I so totally hate you right now."

"Good. You should hate me after what I did to you." I replied, frowning. She frowned too and stared out her window.


End file.
